Twists and Turns, a Bumpy Road
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Bella is an under cover princess who wants to stay put, but on the bumpy road of her life, twists and turns threaten her. She makes friends in the strangest of people, and realizes what's she's been missing. Her destiny calls, and she has to choose. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Damn. Pardon my tongue, but it was time for the next school this year!

Every half a year, my parents, or most people know them as the king and queen of England, send me to a new school, just to keep my cover up! But think about it logically; know one even knows that there is a princess of England! Only a few people are trusted with this royal secret, but the rest of the world was oblivious to the fact I was royalty!

I think it was an absolute waste of time, effort, and money. No one had even suggested that I was royalty, or anything close to it. They thought I acted sort of cut off from the world, distant at times, but that was all! Parents could get really annoying. I sighed and sat in my seat behind Jacob, my personal and most trusted guard.

I watched as the sun set over the horizon, and we drove too fast to make out any figures.

"Where to this time, Jacob?" I asked.

"A little town if Washington. Called Forks." He answered. I sighed.

For my eighteenth birthday, I was to be married to a complete stranger, probably who just wants to wear the crown. Of course, I could always resign the crown, but nothing was really worth sticking around as a commoner for. I loved no media, as my parents had described through their letters, but still, I was born to raise and grow my country, and I was planning on doing just that.

But, that was not how I wished my destiny to be. The crown was really just an artifact, a mere object, and I wanted love. Not artificial love from my prince, but love like you read in books. But then again, love was really only a fairy-tale, and I did not live in one.

Apparently I had dozed off because the last thing I remember was being carried and laid gently on my bed.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and changed out of the clothes I had been wearing and into blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I put on some bracelets and made my way down to the first floor of the three.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Caroline greeted. I smiled as I sat down.

"Just call me better. I'm sure my parents or Jacob have informed you that I liked to be called that." I said and started eating.

"Of course, Bella." She blushed slightly.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked, a piece of bacon in my hand. She nodded slightly and ate some food. This food was great! My parents have the best taste in food. After we were done, I got up and put my dishes in the sink. Sadie would clean it on Wednesday. "Thank you, Caroline. It was delicious."

"Thanks you, Miss- Err, Bella." She caught herself and I looked at the kitchen.

Wow. My mother probably had hundreds of people working on this place. It was beautiful. A piano was in the downstairs living room, my parents had tried persuading me into lessons, but like any kid, royal or not, I refused and complained until I was taken out of class.

The floor was a beautiful mahogany, and chandeliers lighted the house. I had to stop looking around when Jacob called my name. I followed his voice and met him outside.

"What?" I asked. He threw me keys and a red backpack.

"Time for school." He stated simply, and I was suddenly eager to see my cars mother and father have bought me. I followed him closely to what seemed like a garage, and inside were four glossy cars, just calling out to me. I squealed, as I looked them over.

Jacob was dressed casually, in a black muscle shirt and shorts. I worried slightly.

"You're not coming, are you?" He chuckled and shook his head. I grinned and walked to my babies.

A red Guardian, a navy Jeep, a yellow Porsche, and a red convertible. They were beautiful, and most importantly, they were all mine.

I hugged Jacob and hopped into the convertible, the least conspicuous one. I squealed once again and started driving out. Jacob chuckled at my excitement, but hey, a girl loves her gifts.

"Bye!" I squeaked and drove off.

My GPS directed me through the forest. My three-story house was concealed, and the roads were different to maneuver around. So, I knew Jake picked a good house.

I pulled into the parking lot, and wished I had brought the Jeep, it wouldn't be as stuck out as my convertible was. Sure, any old convertible was nothing, but this was one of the newest ones, so new, that I didn't even know its name. That's why mother bought it for me. Oh well, too late now.

As I got out of the car, people stopped in their tracks to look at it. They mumbled incoherently and I blushed and hurried out of the crowd.

Silver Volvo almost ran me over, but stopped with about two inches between the bumpers of the car to my legs. The windows were too darkly tinted to see who was in there, so I smiled sheepishly and walked over to the office.

"Can I help you, dear?" The secretary asked me kindly. Her warm tone was soothing.

"Oh. Yes. May I have my schedule? For Isabella Swan?" I asked. She handed me the schedule.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked away. I was engrossed in my schedule and bumped into a small girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said rapidly and helped her pick up the things she had dropped. I handed her stuff and she took it with a smile.

"Hi. I'm so sorry." I apologized once more.

"No problem." She said nonchalantly. "I'm Alice, by the way.

I studied her features. She was really nice looking. Her black hair was spiked in all different directions, and her green eyes burned intensely with her smile. She was about half a head shorter than me, and wearing a colorful dress.

"I'm Bella." I said numbly. She looked me over, probably seeing a bad representation for a princess. Thank God no one here knew anything about that.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" She said and then turned to a booming laughter. She stuck her tongue out to a buff guy with short, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. I smiled sheepishly.

"Poor girl, Alice. Leave her alone! She just got here." The blonde standing next to him put her head in her hands and shook he head. Alice shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Emmett." She hissed. I smiled, and the blonde giggled. The blonde and Emmett walked away and into a classroom.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella." She said. I smiled.

"You too." Backed up as the bell rang.

"I'll see you during lunch!" She called out. I smiled and ran to my class.

The three classes went by slowly, I had already done these subjects. But when I was out of class, Alice yanked me and pulled me towards a boy with honey-blond hair and she kissed his cheek, needing to stand on her tipey toes to do so.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella." She introduced us as if we had been friends for a long time. She whispered in his ear and made him chuckle. They walked me to the line and Emmett and the blond came over, followed by another boy.

"Hey, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, this is Bella." Alice introduced me. They were sharp-looking kids, all dressed nicely. I was in the front of the line and estimated how much each of our lunches would cost. But Emmett made it cost even more by grabbing two of everything.

"Jeeze! You're going to kill yourself." Jasper scolded. Emmett grinned and Rosalie giggled.

"How much for all of these?" I asked the cashier.

"Cool! Bella's buying lunch! I like her already!" Emmett boomed. I giggled and so did Alice and Rosalie. Edward and Jasper shot him look.

"It's fine, Bella. We can pay for ourselves." Edward said and Emmett pouted.

"No. I've got it. Alice has been really nice to me, and I figured, 'May as well treat you all'." I explained as I took at twenty dollars. I noticed they were staring at my wallet. There was about a hundred dollars, and I knew it was stupid to bring so much, but it was useless to me.

"Well, thanks you?" He said weakly and I followed them to the table. We talked –well, I answered their questions for twenty minutes until and idea came to mind.

"You guys want to come over today?" I blurted out before thinking it through.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed and the others beamed and nodded eagerly. I smiled, glad nothing drastic happened. I couldn't help but notice a glint of evil in Alice and Rosalie's eyes as they silently communicated. But I ignored it, trying not to be too nosy.

The bell rang, and I walked over to my fourth period. Only to find out I was seated next to Edward.

"You stalking me or something?" I whispered and he chuckled, making a weird pang in my chest. I shook it off.

"I was here first." He whispered back. The rest of the school day was a blur and I couldn't wait for them to see my house. Peasant reactions were always funny, to each of my houses.

I met up with Alice and them, my nerves going over board with excitement. My heart flew, and I smiled at the thought of these people actually wanting to be my friends, even if they had no idea that I was rich, or royal. They just liked me. And that's really all I've been asking for.

OK! So, you like? I hope you did, and review to tell me so! TTFN! ~~~Ilianna~~


	2. coming over

Okay, so I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but I got very few reviews, but I had to continue writing, I'll just have to write slower! LOL!

So, Bella has just invited the gang over, read to see what happens!

APOV

Holy shit! That is not Bella's car!

There I stood, like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and frozen in place staring at Bella's beautiful car. It was a red convertible, the one that doesn't even have a name yet because it's not in stores yet. Anywhere!

It's supposed to be the best car, the fastest, and the toughest car. No way in Heaven or Hell did she get this car. Unless she's a millionaire or something.

I then closed my mouth and looked at Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz who all had the same flabbergasted expression on their faces. I was right; I had looked like an idiot.

Bella was watching them with concern, and then she looked at me and smiled slightly and blushed.

"My dad wanted me to get this car." She explained with a shrug, bringing everyone out of his or her trance, well, except for Rose. She was practically drooling over the car, and she walked stiffly over to it and touched the glossy red hood as if to see if it were real. Her eyes widened once she touched it.

"Something has replaced me." Emmett joked making me giggle and Edward and Jazzy to snicker.

Rosalie paid no attention whatsoever, and Bella seemed to have noticed the admiration. Bella smiled as she thought of something.

"Rose, if you want, you can drive my car home." She offered, and that definitely snapped Rose out of it. She was beaming.

"Really?" She asked. Bella nodded and Rose ran over to her to pull her into a tight hug. Rose kissed Bella's cheek and I felt like Bella had replaced me. Rose only kissed my cheek, well, besides Emmett of course.

"Rose, you have to be careful though. I just got it, and I would like it to survive for a little while. And we have to go through the forest, so it will be a tight fit." She explained, and Rose quickly agreed.

Wait a minute… Then that mans I have to ride with Edward! I pouted and Bella noticed. Wow, she really cares about us even though she's only known us for about a day.

"What's the matter, Alice?" She asked, and Jazz's arms automatically wrapped around my waist in comfort.

"I don't want to ride with Edward." I complained, and then Edward was fighting a smile. I knew he heard it differently, but I didn't want to ride in the Volvo when there was this car right in front of me! Bella thought about it for a few seconds and then finally came up with an idea.

"I'll go with Edward, and you guys can go in my car." She concluded. Who would've thought it would be so hard to get to someone's house. And I noticed Edward's smile as she said that. Rose and I have a lot to plan.

"I don't care as long as I get to drive your car, Bella." Rose stated and waited anxiously by the driver's door.

"Wait, how will we get to your house? Rose has no idea where you live, and someone needs to direct us there." Jasper pointed out. Bella shrugged, indifferent.

"They can use my GPS, just tell it 'home', and it will direct you there." My eyes widened. Wait, wait, wait! You tell it where to direct you? Bella notices too much, and so she answered my silent question. "It was made like that. I don't know, my father just thought I wasn't capable of finding my way home on a regular GPS."

"Can we go now? We'll be here forever." Rose complained and I nodded. Bella tossed Rose the keys, and she quickly went in.

Jazz sat next to me in the back seat while Rose started the calm engine and we glided through the forest after requesting home.

EPOV

Bella had somehow managed to make everyone happy, even my sister, which was pretty hard to do.

I led her to my car and opened the door for her; she blushed as she slid in.

I was amazed to have seen her car so high scaled. I mean, it wasn't even out yet. I slid into the driver's seat and I followed close behind Bella's red car through the narrow path of the forest.

"So, Edward, who's your girlfriend?" Bella asked, and I had to hide a smile.

"I don't have one." I admitted. Shock filled the car.

"Really? But I thought all of you guy-"

"Nah. I'm not really the dating type of person." I answered, and she nodded. "How'd you get that car? I don't mean to pry."

She laughed a musical laugh that melted my heart before answering. "You're not prying. And, I've said before, my father bought it for me because he thought it would be best."

I couldn't help but notice the way she spoke was so formal. She doesn't sound like a seventeen year old. And I blurted out my next question before thinking about it.

"How old are you, really?" Too late now.

"Seventeen. May I ask why?" She seemed surprised by my question, well, that makes two of us.

"It's just- Well, you don't act seventeen." I admitted, feeling my cheeks flame. Holy shit! Since when do I blush? She giggled.

"No. I am seventeen. I basically had to take care of myself when younger, while my parents were away on business." The answer seemed well rehearsed, but I didn't push it any further.

"You don't seem much like a seventeen year old either." She concluded. I shrugged.

"When you live with Daddy's Girl, you've gotta grow up." God, I sounded so un-formal around her. She nodded. "Do have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. It's just me."

We rid the rest of the ride in silence as I tried to put some of the pieces together. She was such a mystery. So different. I think I love her.

We stopped in front of a huge white house; I had to have had more than two floors. The houses here in Forks, the most levels were one, except for our two story home. But that was because we built it. Maybe Bella had this house built for her.

It was absolutely amazing, and we all got out slowly to study the beautiful bordering and the porch swing outside.

"Aw shit!" Bella hissed wile looked furiously through her backpack.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison, tearing his or her eyes away from the master house.

"I forgot my keys." She hissed and looked up at us apologetically. She scanned the house and sighed. She walked over to the front door and knocked on it.

Who would be in her house? We waited two minutes and no one came. She rang the doorbell, but no one came.

"Remind me to make a spare key." She looked at Alice, and she nodded. Bella then took off her sneakers and climbed onto a tree and opened the window. She looked surprised that it was open, and I figured that it should have been locked. Bella slid in, and we all were left out there, bewildered, who would've thought that she climbs. The door suddenly started to unlock, and it swung open. Bella was smiling smugly inside.

"Come in." She said and we all stepped in dazed. And her house was huge. It was marvelous. It was a masterpiece.

I heard Emmett curse under his breath and we looked at the tiled flooring, the chandeliers that hung casually, the huge rooms with fine furniture. This defiantly beats my home. Bella sat on the couch, and watched us, but she also looked around to see the house herself. I had the feeling that she doesn't know it too well.

"Damn, Bella." Emmett boomed. Bella smiled with a blush.

"Your house is beautiful." Alice concluded.

"Thanks." Bella whispered and then shot up. "Well, I don't really know every room, but I can show you them, if you guys would like."

There were murmured agreements and we followed her as she led us around. She had a lot of room, and a few bathrooms.

She led us to the third level and into her room.

"This is my room." She explained. I saw the classical music lined along the walls, the books, and the two huge double doors that led somewhere else. Bella looked at Alice when we got to the huge double doors.

"Alice, I think you'd enjoy this room the best. But you must forgive me for my lack of style." And with that, she swung open the doors and Alice walked in with her eyes wide and she squealed and ran into the huge walk in closet that just screamed for Alice. We all chuckled and Alice examined everything in the closet.

The house was absolutely magnificent.

"Okay, next floor." Bella sighed. Next? There's no more stairs….

"C'mon." She said and grabbed a ladder and pushed up the square and pulled herself in it. She looked at us through the square and her hair flowed down. "Are you coming or not?" She asked with a smile and Rose got in first, Alice had reluctantly tore away from the closet and went in next, followed by Jasper, then Emmett and then me. There were another three rooms up here, and I wondered why she would need so many,

"Hey, Bella, why so much rooms?" Emmett asked for me. Bella looked walked around with her hand sin her pockets, and shrugged, not facing us.

"I don't know. I never invite anyone over. My mother and father should know that. But only in letters do we communicate." She answered, still not facing us. She doesn't even know her parents. It all makes sense. Her parents buy her goodies to make up for the fact that they had sent her away. But why did they?

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second here. You only talk to your parents through letters?" Emmett asked, and everyone else looked uncomfortable, but Bella turned towards Emmett with a sad smile.

"Yes. Maybe later you will be informed of more, but at the moment, I am not permitted to tell you." She always spoke in a formal matter. "But to answer your question more fully, yes. I do not even have pictures of my parents. That is also not permitted." She wasn't looking at us now, walked with her hand sin her back pockets.

"Sorry, Bella." Alice whispered. Bella sighed heavily and then turned back at us with an obviously forced smile.

"No. It's fine. Shall we be going back don to the downstairs living room?" She offered and we all nodded. The ladder was no longer at the bottom, and I heard a man's laughter. Bella seemed to have known this, because she sighed as her legs dangled. She took a deep breath and started to yell. "Jacob, get that ladder back here!"

Who the hell is Jacob? Who the hell am I to ask? Damn. She's got a boyfriend.

Wow, she could yell loud for someone so small. Reminds me of Alice. I heard laughing again. She grunted and dropped from the whole, landing perfectly.

"Jacob! Get that ladder back here this instant! There are other people here!" She yelled.

"Who the hell is here?" The voice, I assumed it was Jacob, yelled back, quite angry.

"Some friends I invited from school." Friends. She thinks we're friends. I beamed at the thought.

"Do they know?" A man with a muscle t-shirt hissed and set the ladder beneath the hole.

Bella threw her head back and groaned. "No. They don't. You think I'd be that stupid as to tell them when I've only known them for a day?"

"Well, since you have invited them after only knowing them a day." Jacob pointed out.

"We'll discuss this later when the guests are not here." Bella answered back, red when she looked up the hole. Emmett went down first, they all had been to occupy with something to have heard the conversation. Everyone followed after that, and Bella stood next to me and grabbed my wrist before I could get to the stairs. I felt a bolt of electricity run through me.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, looking at her hand puzzled.

"What?' I pretended to act oblivious. She sighed.

"How much of our quarrel did you hear?' She demanded.

"All of it." I admitted. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay. Thank you for your honesty. You may presume to the rest of the company." She said in her formal tone and we went into the living room on the first floor. Everyone was sitting with his or her other half, and Jacob was standing tensely in a corner. Bella saw him and sighed.

"Jacob. Can I not be trusted for at least four hours?" She demanded, leaving my side to talk to Jacob. What the hell's going on here?

BPOV

I showed them around my house and then the ladder was gone. So I yelled for Jacob, and he started getting mad at me. I swear, if we weren't best friends I would call father and have him fire Jacob.

The thing that shocked me most was when he got really mad at me. And worst of all, Edward had heard most of my conversation.

Everyone was in the living room and I saw Jacob trying to hide in the corner.

"Jacob. Can I not be trusted for at least four hours?" I demanded, leaving Edward's side to talk to him.

"No." He hissed once I knew we were out of ear-shot.

"Jacob, I've never invited anyone down here. Now, please, leave, I only have the rest of my seventeen year old life to be normal. And, suddenly, I am going to miss it." I complained, a tear threatening to spill.

"Bells, they've seen your house, your cars-"

"Only one of them." I interrupted. He sighed.

"Still, they've seen enough. They just like you for your money." He said sadly, making me flush with sadness.

No… Before they knew I had money, they still wanted to come over. Didn't they? A tear had escaped the barrier and flown down my cheeks. Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, but I pushed him away.

"No. They- They aren't like that." I tried to convince myself. "They- They- They have money, too. They're not using me."

"Bells-"

"Stop it, Jacob. I have to continue with my guests. Mother said that I would have plenty to greet constantly." I squared my shoulders and walked back to the room and then stopped and looked at Jacob. "I do apologize Jacob, but please. I order you to leave." I whispered the last part. I knew it hurt us both. We are best friends, and I know he's only looking out for me, but as princess, I have to make tough decisions.

"And, Jacob? You shall stay away until morning." I directed and walked back to the group of friends.

Maybe he's right. I mean… it's logical that they only like me because of my money. I shook off the thought and sat down next to Edward.

Something about that boy gets my heart to fly, but I have to ignore any feelings before it becomes a weakness.

"Bella, are you okay? You look kind of down." Alice whispered in concern, everyone was looking at me and I threw on a fake smile.

"Everything's charming. Please, no need to fret over me. What do you guys wish to do?" I asked, my voice laced with enthusiasm. Jacob closed the door angrily, and I knew we had just had another fight.

Alice had wanted to see my clothes, and I let her. Emmett wanted to play on the PS, and Jasper gladly played against him. Edward just watched as they played, and Rose was in my garage, looking under the hoods of all my cars.

I don't care if they're using me, because right now, it feels right. I felt like I was surrounded by people who loved me, even if it was fake love, but that was more than I received from my parents. Sure, in letters my parents had spoken of their love for me, and how they missed me dearly, but they never once sent me a picture of them, and I only know their looks because of news. And that was usually how I found things out in the castle.

Right now, this just feels right.


	3. bad news, bells

Okay, so thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the story so far! Please review this chapter, and enjoy!

Two months later…

BPOV

It's getting closer and closer to my already planned marriage, and I don't want to eave his life. I am actually enjoying myself. I have actual friends, and Jacob now trusts them, for the most part.

Alice. Alice is the sweetest person on Earth. She is a very energetic pixie, and talks a hundred miles per second. She makes you smile, she makes you laugh, she will literally drag you around while she shops uncontrollably. She's an unstoppable force of nature while in a store, but I wouldn't have her any other way. That makes her Alice.

Jasper. Jasper's incredibly kind, and quiet, but not when you get to know him. He likes to kid around and make jokes, and he is the only person that has yet been able to make Alice, the hyper little pixie, relax. He's a great friend, and makes a great brother. And that makes Jasper, Jasper.

Rosalie. Rose is tough but loving. She'll kick anyone's ass if she has to or to defend a friend. She'll listen to you, though. She has a wicked grin when an idea sparks up, and a glint in her eye as Alice and her silently communicate. She stands her ground, and acts tough, but under she loves people like crazy. And that's Rosalie for you.

Emmett. Well, what is there to say about Emmett? People compare him to a grizzly bear because of his massive size, but I really compare him to a teddy bear. He's loving, and he does not know when to shut up. He'll crack a joke, not able to stand a serious atmosphere, and he's incredibly huggable. He's more of a brother to me than I ever thought possible. Add that all together and that's my big brother (As he refers me as), Emmett, for you.

Edward. Edward's incredibly charming. He's concerned about everything, and everyone. He's loving and sweet. He loves his friends, and even his sister. He likes to have everyone go before himself, (that's Edward for you) and in the last to months, I have come to realize that I am head over heals for the boy. It's too bad I am supposed to be married soon, or I'd try to get closer to him.

This is now my family, and it sucks I have to be leaving them soon. It pains me just to think about it.

They come over everyday after school, and on the weekends they sleepover at my giant house. I no longer believe what Jacob had said to me about them. They all like me, not just my money; they think it's just a material. I couldn't tell you how relieved I had been when they said that.

Right now, it's late at night on a Saturday night, and I am thinking on the porch swing, with my friends sleeping on the floor in the living room.

It was pretty relaxing as I watched the stars peek from behind the clouds, and the moon shine like a light, outshining all the other petite lights that hung in the sky. Call me corny, but this seems like a perfect night.

I hear Emmett grumble something in his sleep, making a smile appear on my face. I knew I talked in my sleep, and I found out why others get such a kick out of it. It's funny to hear what others mumble in their sleep. It's like getting an inside look on their dreams.

"Stop, Alice. I don't wanna play dress up." Emmett continued to mumble incoherently, but I was able to make out what it was.

A gust of wind made me shiver, and so I headed inside and grabbed a blanket. I wrapped it around my shoulders and sat on the couch at the end of Alice's feet. I was able to squeeze there and I rested my head on my palm as I watched my friends slumber. Especially Edward.

Sure, that sounded kind of stalk-ish, but I was absolutely addicted to him, and I say it shamelessly.

Edward looked very calm, his messy hair flew even wilder, and he was wearing only shorts and a muscle shirt. I was wearing shorts as well, and a holey shirt. You'd think, being princess, I'd wear something nicer, but right now, I am enjoying this while I can.

Rose and Emmett were under about four blankets together, their arms wrapped around each other and foreheads touching. Rose's hair was everywhere on the pillow, but still managed to look beautiful.

Alice was, as I said, on the couch, a few blankets over her, her hand hanging off and intertwined with Jasper's, as he slept on the floor, covered in blankets, but one legs stuck out. She had offered them to sleep together on the same couch, but he insisted she take it, being the gentleman he was. And, plus, Alice would've kicked him off in her sleep. The knowledge had sent me into hysterics once I had found out, and it cracked a smile onto my now, just thinking about it.

And me, I was sitting, watching and adoring my friends who felt much like family to me now. I looked them over once again, and blushed as Edward looked at me, awakened. His green eyes watched me curiously, and he was sitting up, all blankets off.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger over my lips to show him to be silent. I then gestured towards his friends and family, and he nodded in understanding.

You'd think it would be too dark to see anything, but it was lighten up with stars.

"No! Alice, I already said no!" Emmett argued, making Rose slap him unconsciously, and I snickered. Alice must still be dressing up Emmett.

I got up very carefully, and made sure not to wake up my guests. I went over to where Edward was sitting and sat Indian style in front of him, grinning idiotically. He gave me his famous crooked smile, and my heart stuttered.

"What are you doing up? Nightmare?' I whispered as quietly as I could, still very aware of my friends around me. Edward shook his head, still smiling.

"I just couldn't sleep." He explained. And then he looked at me in question. "And you?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking." I answered truthfully. I usually slept wherever there was enough space, because I was usually all over the floor while I slept.

"What about?" He asked.

"Just the future and the present." I whispered with a knowing smile, but I felt a pang of pain in my chest as I thought that my future would not include my beloved friends.

"Hm." Edward concluded, not able to think of another question to ask me.

"God, Alice! Take no for an answer." Emmett mumbled angrily, making me giggle. God, I loved my friends.

EPOV

God, I love Bella. I know it's unreasonable considering I've only known her for two months, but she was absolutely perfect.

But Bella couldn't see me that way. I knew she wouldn't. I was regular Edward Cullen, and she was Isabella Swan. God, I am pathetic.

Alice knows how I feel about Bella, and she likes to get my heart racing by threatening that she's going to tell her. That was one evil little pixie. How Jasper can handle her, I'll never know.

I had found Bella awake and looking over our friends at Alice's feet on the couch.

We slept over at her house quite often, and we were over here constantly. She looked at me and blushed; there was just enough starlight in the room to let me see the detail. I loved to see her in that blush. And I loved it more to be the one to put the cute re on her cheeks, enhancing her already divine features.

I was about to ask her something, until she made a gesture for me to be quiet, and I humbly obliged.

Emmett mumbled something that made absolutely no sense, and then I realized he was sleep talking. Bella snickered and made her way to me and sat directly in front of me, leaving me at awe.

She had asked me a question of why I was awake, if it ha been a nightmare. Definitely not, she had been the star of my dream.

I returned the question, and she answered very simply that it was due to thinking. I was immediately intrigued by her simple answer and urged for more.

"Just about the future and present." She answered with a knowing smile, but sadness played along the edges of her luscious lips.

"Hm." Was all I was able to reply with.

"God, Alice! Take no for an answer." Emmett grumbled once again, and I wondered exactly what he was dreaming of. Bella giggled at Emmett's statement, and I cherished the sound locked away in memory. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Alice is dressing him up." She answered, leaning towards me slightly, and electricity shot through me as her sweet breath grazed my skin. I leaned in towards her slowly, and her lips parted and she came closer.

Just as I was about to fill the space between us, the lights were flickered on, blinding me and waking up everyone else.

They all groaned and I rubbed my eyes, Bella did the same thing and straightened up, away from me. Everyone was groaning and Alice sat up, and Jasper came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling my pester of a sister close to him. Rose and Emmett pulled themselves up and looked at our intruding guest.

Jacob was standing by the light switch, panting.

"Jacob? I thought I was trusted-" Bella started but was soon interrupted by Jacob.

"Bella, it's your mother." He managed to gasp, and Bella froze by my side, only worry on her face and in her brown eyes.

Oh yeah! Cliffhanger! Woot woot! LOL! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! Five reviews= a week, ten= four days! So on and so fourth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not to toot my own horn, but I liked this one! I was actually proud of this one!

I know what will happen next! Ha ha! ;P So, to get me to hurry up and write the next chapter, click the review button and review! LOL! Thanks for reading! Ilianna!

Oh! And read my other stories as well, and review those! P,S. For my story, Hormones Suck, I've gotten like twenty story alerts but no reviews… Please fix that and I'll love you forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I love you guyz, you know that? But I am not happy with this story so I will be taking it down…. I am going to rewrite it asap! I swear! Luv ya, sorry. Really sorry. Please look into my other stories, like Why Not, or Hormones Suck. All my stories are decent. Thanks, sorry again. Luv you all! Ttfn!

Ilianna huante


End file.
